nuevo comienzo
by kawai botan
Summary: mi nombre es yue minamino tengo doce años y mi padre es doctor"un chico pelirojo de ojos esmeraldas se levanto de su lugar..bueno esta historia trata de un futuro donde los hijos de los chicos seran los protago
1. nuevo comienzo

Nuevo comienzo 

_Capitulo uno- el primer dia de clases_

_Era el primer día de clases del colegio nivel secundaría, en el grupo de primer grado los alumnos se presentaban_

_Yuruma-... y mi padre es cocinero._

_Profesora- bien yuruma pasa a tu lugar..., veamos yue por favor pasa y preséntate con tus compañeros_

_Yue- si claro...- un chico de cabello rojo y ojos esmeraldas se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al frente de la clase - ... hola a todos mi nombre es Yue Minamino, tengo doce años mi padre es doctor y me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos..._

_Profesora- muy bien yue puedes sentarte _

_Yue- si profesora... – el chico se dirigió a su lugar y la profesora llamo al siguiente alumno_

_Profesora- bien rioga es tu turno_

_Rioga- si claro como sea – un chico de cabello negro azabache se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al frente con las manos en los bolsillos- bien supongo que tengo que hacer esta tonta presentación, escuchen bien mi nombre es rioga Urameshi y todos deben respetarme o les daré una golpiza!_

_Profesora- urameshi!- la profesora halo de la oreja a rioga_

_Rioga- que pasa profesora takenaka solo les advierto a todos! Ah! no tan fuerte! – rioga trataba de safarse de la mano de la profesora _

_Profesora- pasa a tu lugar _

_la maestra soltó a rioga y este se fue quejándose con la mano en el oído y se sentó de tras de yue el cual lo miro cuando regresaba_

_Rioga- y tu que me vez! – le decía a yue que lo miraba fijamente_

_Yue- yo, te conozco... tu eres- le decía mientras lo señalaba- ha! ahora lo recuerdo tu eres el hijo del amigo de mi padre! Eres hijo de Yuzke Urameshi..._

_Rioga- a sí es, mi padre es yuzke urameshi!_

_Yue- hola yo soy yue minamino es un placer conocerte- le decía a rioga mientras le extendía la mano _

_Rioga- si claro... – rioga le dio la mano extrañado de que el no le tuviera miedo – a ya se quien eres! Eres el hijo de kurama el amigo de mi padre no es verdad_

_Yue- a si es _

_Rioga- bueno yo soy rioga pero creo que eso ya lo sabias... _

_Profesora- rioga! Yue! Por favor guarden silencio , bien kouga continua_

_Kouga- como sea si mi nombre es kouga jaganashi y eso es todo...- un chico un poco bajo de estatura se retiro de enfrente de clase sin previo aviso y la maestra no pudo hacer nada _

_Profesora. He... bien gracias kouga veamos.. a si y por ultimo lain pasa al frente por favor_

_Lain- si profesora..- una niña de cabello corto y rubio se levanto de su lugar a la mirada de todos los niños del salón incluso yue, rioga y kouga la miraron era una niña muy linda- bueno mi nombre es lain namilla y...- la chica no termino el timbre de salida había sonado y todos salieron disparados del salón la chica se fue y los últimos en quedarse fueron yue y rioga_

_Yue y rioga iban saliendo del salón de clases cuando de pronto rioga le pregunto a yue_

_Rioga- oye yue de verdad tu no me tienes miedo?_

_Yue- por que habría de temerte?- a yue parecía no importarle que los de mas le temieran a urameshi_

_Rioga- eso supuse, oye vendrá tu padre por ti?_

_Yue- no tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital y tu?_

_Rioga- tampoco, mi padre tiene mucho trabajo tambien_

_Yue- genial porque no nos caminamos juntos?_

_Rioga- esta bien yue pero solo un rato_

_Yue y rioga salieron de la escuela y ya era tarde caminaron por toda la calle pero un viento extraño soplaba y yue se percato_

_Yue- oye rioga, no sientes algo extraño?_

_Rioga- a decir verdad iba a preguntarte lo mismo... pero que es esta extraña sensación _

_Yue- alguien nos sigue rioga, ven sígueme...- yue y rioga corrieron a un terreno que estaba cerca de ahí y se detuvieron a esperar a aquello que los seguía de pronto y de la nada salieron un par de monstruos_

_X 1- mira son los hijos de kurama y Urameshi_

_X2- por fin podremos cobrar venganza contra ellos- los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre yue y rioga pero yue apareció un látigo y corto a uno d ellos y rioga disparo energía espiritual contra el otro y los eliminaron de manera sencilla pero mas monstruos saltaron sobre los chicos y estos se pudieron en guardia ( se que suena algo tonto pero es lo que hicieron ...)_

_Rioga- valla minamino no esperaba que tuvieras poder espiritual- le decía rioga a yue que sostenía el látigo en la mano_

_Yue- lo mismo digo urameshi- respondió yue que miraba de reojo a rioga que estaba apuntando a los monstruos , los cuales se dirigían hacía ellos- vamos rioga!_

_Yue y rioga pelearon con los monstruos cualquiera que los viera diría que eran yuzke y kurama peleando. Cuando terminaron con todos los chicos estaban sucios y un poco lastimados _

_Rioga- eran todos unas basuras..._

_Yue- creo que tienes razón ..._

_Rioga- si... ahu!.. _

_Yue- que pasa rioga- yue vio que rioga tenia la mano en el brazo_

_Rioga- uno de esos tontos monstruos me lastimo en el brazo..._

_Yue- espera creo que ... tengo algo para el dolor...- yue se acerco a rioga y le puso una especie de hierva en el brazo y salió un brillo extraño_

_Rioga- oye que me estas haciendo- rioga trato de quitarse la planta del brazo _

_Yue- espera es una planta especial te quitara el dolor... listo...- yue le había terminado de poner la hierva en el brazo de rioga _

_Rioga- oye tienes razon ya no me duele y creo que esta sanando... gracias yue..._

_Yue- no hay porque amigo...- yue le sonrió a rioga _

_Los chicos se fueron del lugar pero no notaron que alguien los vigilaba entre los árboles_

_si señor, como lo esperaba los chicos tienen un poder espiritual increíble, es obvió que son los hijos de kurama y yuzke... _

_esta bien regresa...ahora-La sombra se fue volando hacía el mundo espiritual_

_capitulo dos- la historia de nuevo_

_Yue regreso a casa ya bastante tarde estaba muy sucio y tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y en los brazos, entro a su casa y cerro la puerta _

_Botan- yue eres tu?- una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azules( que no paresia ser ya madre) salió de la sala y se dirigió hacía yue- que alegría me da verte, estaba muy preocupada por ti- le decía mientras lo abrazaba en verdad parecía que estaba angustiada_

_Yue- disculpa mamá no era mi intención preocuparte- el joven miro a su madre_

_Botan- pero dime que te paso?- la joven coloco su mano sobre la herida en el rostro de yue y un extraño resplandor salió de su mano en cuanto la quito la herida había desaparecido y siguió a curar el brazo_

_Yue- bueno, lo que paso es que yo y mi amigo rioga salíamos de la escuela y unos monstruos nos atacaron y..._

_Botan- unos monstruos? De que hablas yue- botan parecía haberle sorprendido mucho lo que dijo yue_

_Yue- bueno mamá... así es unos monstruos nos atacaron y utilice el látigo de rosas que mi padre me enseño y..._

_Botan- dime yue, rioga vio todo no se impresiono de ver esas apariciones?- botan sabia que un humano comun no comprendería nada_

_Yue- bueno... en realidad no lo que pasa es que ..._

_En ese momento kurama entro por la puerta, kurama lucía ya mas maduro y parecía ser un buen padre, no había perdido ese encanto aun que ya fuera papá seguía igual de atractivo. Traía un porta folios en la mano y parecía estar cansado se acerco a botan y a yue que estaban en frente_

_Kurama- hola amor – kurama se acerco a botan_

_Botan- hola cielo- kurama beso a botan era tan tierno_

_Yue- hola papá _

_Kurama- hola yue, que te paso porque estas tan sucio_

_Botan- unos monstruos lo atacaron a el y a un amigo- botan le respondió en vez de yue, parecía que estar preocupada mas de lo debido_

_Kurama- así es yue estas bien? no estas herido?- kurama pregunto preocupado por su hijo_

_Yue- estoy bien padre solo resulte con unos rasguños pero mi madre me ha curado, utilice el látigo de rosa pero..._

_Kurama- y tu amigo esta bien?_

_Yue- si papá el esta bien pero...- yue trataba de explicar algo pero siempre era interrumpido_

_Botan- sabes donde vive?_

_Yue- no pero...- kurama lo interrumpió esta vez _

_Kurama- bien tenemos que ir a borrar su memoria..._

_Botan- esta bien ,un humano no debe saber de esto...- kurama y botan estaban dispuestos a borrar su memoria pero yue los interrumpió_

_Yue- ¡espera papá, rioga no esta asustado por las apariciones por que el es hijo de tu amigo yuzke urameshi y puede usar tambien energía espiritual!- yue estaba ya desesperado de que no le hicieran caso y tubo que gritar para que lo escucharan_

_Kurama- que?_

_Yue-discúlpenme no quería gritar pero no me dejaron decir que rioga no es un chico común el puede utilizar la energía espiritual y dispararla como una especie de arma _

_Botan-dices urameshi... entonces tu amigo es hijo de yuzke- botan sonrió a yue ya mas tranquila_

_Kurama- no sabía que el hijo de yuzke asistiera a la misma escuela que yue- le decía kurama a botan igual de feliz- hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de yuzke_

_Yue- oye papá quien es ese señor solo se que era tu amigo por lo poco que hablas de el y por las fotos que tienes_

_Kurama- es verdad te he contado nada de yuzke urameshi ni de los demás tienes que disculparme, te contare después de que te asees y te cambies de ropa corre _

_Yue subió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, era una habitación muy espaciosa y ordenada estaba pintada de azul y la luz del baño estaba encendida, después de ducharse y cambiarse yue fue a cenar _

_Yue- se ve delicioso mamá- decía yue que iba entrando al comedor _

_Kurama- te lavaste las manos yue_

_Yue- si papá -Botan entro al comedor y se sentó a lado de kurama, comenzaron a cenar_

_Kurama- esta delicioso amor – dijo kurama al probar la comida_

_Yue- si mamá – dijo yue sonriente_

_Botan- gracias pero no es nada- _

_Después de cenar yue le suplicaba a su padre que le contara quien era yuzke urameshi_

_Kurama- bueno yuzke urameshi era el detective del mundo espiritual cuando, como tu sabes, yo robe el espejo ankokukyo para salvar la vida de mi madre_

_Flash back _

_kurama- espejo ankokukyo refleja en ti mi mas ferviente deseo y hazlo realidad!_

_- felicidad para la dama, no es así?- en el espejo apareció la madre de kurama_

_Kurama- así es _

_- entiendes que tendré que quitarte la vida no es asi _

_kurama- asi es y acepto- el espejo brillo y comenzó a succionar la vida de kurama_

_yuzke- espera te ofrezco mi vida en lugar de la suya!- yuzke corrió hacía kurama _

_kurama- que haces! – la vida de kurama era succionada por un espejo pero yuzke intervino_

_yuzke- no kurama, no vale la pena si tu mueres yo se lo difícil que es ver a una madre llorar- yuzke recordó a su madre llorando cuando el murió_

_kurama y yuzke fueron lanzados por el espejo kurama abrió poco a poco los ojos_

_kurama- estoy... estoy vivo?..._

_fin de flash back_

_kurama-yuzke no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarme por eso se convirtió en mi amigo y cuando tenía difíciles misiones yo lo acompañaba junto con los demás, a sí conocí tu madre que era su asistente espiritual_

_yue- pero que tiene que ver con el poder de rioga papá?_

_Kurama- la técnica especial de yuzke es el reigan que consiste en concentrar la energía espiritual en un punto y después dispararla_

_Yue- con que el reigan... he..._

_Botan- bueno ya es hora de dormir yue mañana tienes clases y tienes que descansar _

_Yue- si mamá- yue fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá_

_Yue se dirigió a su habitación donde solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho su padre y que su madre estaba demasiado preocupada con la aparición de nuevos monstruos._

_Capitulo tres- yuruma y kouga dos chicos singulares_

_Al dia siguiente yue fue a la escuela donde se encontró con rioga _

_Yue- hola buen día rioga_

_Rioga- buen día yue, tu medicina si que sirvió ya me siento mejor y casi se cura por completo!- le decía mostrándole el brazo_

_Yue- genial es algo que mi padre me enseño a usar además mi madre puede usar la sanacion espiritual es una de sus habilidades- yue se sentó en su lugar la clase iba a comenzar pero la niña que ayer no termino de presentarse había llegado tarde_

_Lain- profesora disculpe puedo entrar _

_Profesora- si lain supongo pasa y siéntate..._

_La aburrida clase de la maestra termino y llego la hora del receso, rioga fue el primero en salir del salón cruzando a velocidad luz la puerta. En el patio de la escuela unos niños estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de yue y rioga los cuales comían su almuerzo_

_Yue- buen provecho rioga- le decía mientras abría su almuerzo_

_Rioga- igualmente yue- rioga iba a dar una mordida a su almuerzo pero le extraño un niño que estaba mirando su comida_

_Yuruma- mmm... parece ser un emparedado de carne, unas bolas de arroz, jugo de zanahoria , una naranja, una natilla y como postre veamos una dulce gelatina!- no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que rioga le pusiera el pie en la cabeza y lo alejara de su comida- ¡oye que rayos te pasa!_

_Rioga- ¿que, que me pasa, estas revisando mi comida! Y eso me molesta! ...¿mmm...? ... donde se metió?- el chico de cabello naranja había desaparecido _

_Yue- puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto al niño que de pronto apareció a lado, rioga casi se cae al verlo ahí_

_Rioga- oye te estoy hablando!- rioga estaba furioso con el chico_

_Yuruma- veamos... otro emparedado, arroz hervido, jugo de manzana, un yogur de durazno,... un trozo de pastel de chocolate, una manzana, y veamos suflé de chocolate como postre! ¡Genial!- yue miraba extrañado al niño no sabía por que revisaba la comida _

_Kouga- que rayos te pasa yuruma?- pregunto salido de la nada el chico bajito de la clase pasada, había asustado a yue y rioga que no se percataron cuando apareció _

_Yuruma- parece que aquí todos traen un almuerzo delicioso pero nunca igualarán al del gran yuruma kuwabara que es hijo del mejor cocinero de la ciudad!_

_Kouga- bájate de tu nube yuruma_

_Yue- disculpa tu eres kouga verdad?_

_Kouga- a si es kouga jaganashi es mi nombre, Algún problema?_

_Yue- no ninguno yo soy yue minamino y el chico que esta golpeando a yuruma es rioga _

_Yuruma- oye no tan fuerte basta ya urameshi... o pero que es lo que veo?- yuruma se levanto y del suelo y volteo a ver a una niña de cabello verde azul que iba caminando por el patio los chicos la miraron tambien pero yuruma fue tras ella mientras yue y rioga se reían de yuruma algo avergonzados _

_Kouga- que pasa de que se ríen – kouga volteo a ver era yuruma y estaba coqueteando con su prima – ahora vera ese burro – kouga salió tras yuruma y en cuanto llego con el empezó a golearlo yue y rioga solo miraban pero algo distrajo la atención de yue _

_Yue- que es eso?...- yue escucho unas voces de tras del edificio de enfrente y fue corriendo a ver_

_Rioga- espera yue – rioga fue tras yue que iba corriendo. Los chicos llegaron y escucharon a alguien_

_Lain- oigan devuélvanlo... denme mi almuerzo ...- la chica de la clase pasada estaba siendo molestada por unos chicos – denme eso por favor_

_Hakudoshi- y que si no niña, quien lo dice?- el chico se río sarcásticamente_

_Yue- yo lo digo, devuélvele por favor sus cosas hakudoshi - yue había llegado de la nada junto con rioga y miraba a hakudoshi fríamente _

_Hakudoshi- valla minamino nos volvemos a ver...- el chico parecía conocer a yue_

_Rioga- oye yue lo conoces?- rioga miro a yue_

_Yue- así es rioga el es hakudoshi, un niño muy agresivo y todo un busca problemas_

_Hakudoshi- valla minamino después de todo si me recuerdas... no has cambiado ...sigues siendo el mismo chico presumido y estúpido –al chico parecía no agradarle para nada yue- que pasa que harás si no le doy sus cosas a esta chica, me vas a lastimar- el chico soltó una risa burlona- no lo creo..._

_Hakudoshi arrojo a lain al suelo, la cual cayó y se lastimo, yue fue a ver a lain junto con rioga _

_Yue- espera hakudoshi no tienes por que hacer eso!- yue parecía estar bastante molesto_

_Rioga- espera yue no vale la pena pelear con alguien así – rioga había detenido a yue el cual tenía toda la intención de pelear con el_

_Hakudoshi- que pasa urameshi eres una gallina o algo así?_

_Rioga- ya vera yo lo voy a matar!- no paso ni un segundo antes de que rioga quisiera golpear a hakudoshi, yue tubo que sujetar a rioga que se iba a ir sobre el chico_

_Yue- espera rioga tienes razon no vale la pena pelear con alguien así!- yue sostenía con fuerza a rioga que tenía ganas de matar a hakudoshi_

_Rioga- yo y mi bocota- yue soltó a rioga que ya estaba mas tranquilo y fue a levantar a lain del suelo _

_Yue- esas bien lain?_

_Lain- eso creo, gracias yue- la chica le sonrió a yue pero sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso _

Hakudoshi- toma minamino – hakudoshi arrojo al suelo la comida de lain y se fue- te esperare al salir minamino! – le grito mientras se marchaba

Yue y los chicos corrieron al salón de clases y llegaron justo a tiempo para terminar de escuchar la aburrida clase de takenaka y tener las ultimas clases de aburrida álgebra( un horror para los chicos como yo, no por que sea difícil si no aburrido) terminaron las clases y todo el salón salió disparado y en menos de un minuto estaba vacio el profesor de álgebra se quedo con las ganas de dejar tarea( si! Festejo huhaju! No mas clases! ájala mis clases fueran así... )

Rioga- oye yue de verdad vas pelear con hakudoshi? – rioga pregunto mientras sostenía la cabeza con las manos

Yue- no es mi intención tener una pelea con el por un motivo tan absurdo, no quiero lastimarlo

Lain- esperen yue, rioga! –la chica venía corriendo y apenas se escuchaba su voz distante y yue solo se quedo parado esperando que llegara

Yue- que pasa lain?

Lain- bueno... yo ...- la chica parecía estar exhausta de correr tanto- quería preguntarte si de verdad vas a hacer caso a lo que dijo ese tonto de hakudoshi

Yue- claro que no, aunque si me molesta mucho que fastidie a las personas no debió hacerte eso lain...- el chico perecía molestarse con tan solo oír el nombre de hakudoshi los chicos caminaban hacía la salida yue le decía algo a lain

Rioga- esperen chicos...

Yue y lain se detuvieron y vieron en la entrada a hakudoshi yue lo miro fríamente, yue camino a la entrada ya sin mirar a hakudoshi, rioga y lain iban atrás de el pero hakudoshi detuvo a yue y de pronto unos monstruos salidos de la nada sujetaron a yue rioga y lain corrieron para tratar de ayudar a yue pero mas monstruos salieron y los atacaron, rioga trato de usar el reigan para defender a lain pero ella de la nada saco una especie de escoba y con ella golpeo a los que la atacaban pero eran demasiados y ni rioga ni lain pudieron ayudar a yue

Yue- suéltame! – yue trataba de forcejear y safarse pero eran muchos los que lo sujetaban

Hakudoshi- lo siento minamino pero desde hace tiempo he querido acabar con todos los youkos posibles- hakudoshi saco una bola de energía y miro a yue

Yue- que?- yue no sabía de que hablaba hakudoshi pero este le apuntaba con la energía espiritual, yue no había sospechado que hakudoshi tuviera poder espiritual

Rioga- oye tu, déjalo en paz y pelea de manera justa!... toma esto- rioga le gritaba a hakudoshi mientras le disparaba a los incesantes monstruos que salían y lo atacaban

Hakudoshi- muere minamino...- hakudoshi le iba a disparar a yue pero algo salto y con una catana corto a los demonios que sujetaban a yue otra sombra llego y se lanzo sobre hakudoshi, yue se libero vio quienes eran esas sombras

Yue- kouga? Y ... ¿yuruma?- yue no entendía que hacían ahí sus compañeros de clase ( en especial yuruma que no paresia ser muy listo)

Kouga- otra vez causando problemas hakudoshi?

Hakudoshi- nadie te metió en esto jaganashi...- hakudoshi se quito de encima a yuruma

Yue- lo conoces kouga?

Kouga- a si es el en realidad no es humano, le encanta comer humanos y además mata a cuanto ser vivo se cruce por su camino

Rioga- que? Que no es humano?- rioga se sorprendió al escuchar a kouga

Yue- entonces significa que eres una aparición – yue miro a hakudoshi

Hakudoshi- tienes razon no soy humano y yo te destruiré, yo matare al hijo de kurama! – hakudoshi cambio repentinamente de apariencia y se transformo en un monstruo enorme y ataco a yue que tomo la rosa y la transformo en látigo mientras el enorme monstruo se acercaba haciendo temblar el suelo

Rioga- yue vamos huye!

Lain- espera rioga, kouga yuruma pueden usar su poder espiritual ahora?

Rioga- tu como sabes del poder espiritual lain?- a rioga le extraño mucho lo que dijo lain que se llevo las manos a la boca sabía que había hecho una tontería

Lain- te lo explicare mas tarde díganme chicos pueden?

Kouga- por mi no hay problema- dijo mostrando la catana

Yuruma- pero yo no... yo no tengo poder espiritual

Lain- oh, no, que podemos hacer para ayudar a yue- yue era perseguido por una enorme bestia yue se defendía logrando evitar daños graves pero hakudoshi era muy fuerte yuruma solo veía a yue que se defendía como podía

Yuruma- pobre chico van a matarlo...- lain volteo a ver a yuruma que tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro de pronto yue cayó al suelo y todos sus amigos voltearon

Hakudoshi- por fin matare al hijo de kurama, muere...

Yuruma- espada crece!- yuruma atravesó a hakudoshi con la espada que saco de la nada

Lain- ahora!- lain le grito a kouga y rioga

Rioga- reigan!

kouga- ensans seiskin!

El demonio hakudoshi cayó al suelo murmurando algo

Hakudoshi- el zorro... el zorro plateado...- fue lo ultimo que dijo hakudoshi antes de morir yue aun en el suelo no comprendió lo que dijo hakudoshi

Yue- el... zorro plateado?...

Capitulo cuatro- una nueva guía, una nueva misión

Rioga y los demás fueron a ver a yue y a ayudarlo que aun parecía estar como en trance

Rioga- yue, vamos dime algo amigo ... responde!- yue estaba incorporado un poco y no reaccionaba

Kouga- yue... parece como si estuviera en trance...

Yuruma- vamos urameshi, muévelo un poco...

Rioga- esta bien... yue vamos, reacciona – rioga movió un poco a yue que

al escuchar a rioga hablándole en ese momento reacciono

Yue-que... que paso?

Lain- no reaccionabas yue ...

Kouga- mas bien dinos tu que paso- la fría voz de kouga se escucho a un lado y yue volteo a mirarlo

Yue- yo solo... estaba...

Rioga- olvídalo amigo, es mejor que lo dejes así, pero tu..- rioga volteo a ver a lain que se asusto al ver la mirada de rioga al señalarla- tu tienes que explicarnos varias cosas niña...

Lain- bueno... yo solo... "y ahora como les voy a explicar"- pensó lain que miraba asustada a rioga que la fulminaba con la mirada

_Rioga- vamos responde!_

_Lain- esta bien, esta bien me atraparon, como ya saben mi nombre es lain namilla soy una guía del mundo espiritual_

_Yuruma- del mundo espiritual? Que es eso?_

_Kouga- del mundo espiritual, eso explica por que puedes aparecer esa cosa que se asemeja a un remo... _

_Lain- no es un remo!- a lain pareció molestarle eso del remo y rioga hablo de pronto_

_Rioga- como sea continua_

_Lain- yo estaba aquí porque debia decirles que, esos monstruos habían escapado del mundo del mal, el detective yuzke Urameshi se retiro hace tiempo y..._

_Rioga- mi padre..._

_Lain- así es rioga, tu padre era detective del mundo espiritual y el eliminaba a los demonios que atacaban al mundo humano, hasta hace poco tiempo la paz que habían establecido los gobernantes del mundo del mal con el mundo humano continuaba pero llego un poderoso demonio que derroco al poder principal, su alma esta llena de odio y solo desea eliminar a los humanos ya que piensa que son seres inferiores, el señor koenma me envió para asignarles una misión a ustedes..._

_Kouga- pero nosotros no somos detectives espirituales...- la voz de kouga se escucho de la nada con su clásico y característico tono y frialdad_

_Lain- asi es pero ustedes son excepcionales, a mi me enviaron a observarlos a los cuatro, los hijos de kurama, yuzke, kuwabara y hiei, los guerreros que defendieron el mundo humano_

_Yuruma- poderes especiales?- yuruma pregunto señalándose_

_Lain- así es, kouga que puede dominar la llama del fuego negro, yuruma que pude utilizar la espada espiritual, rioga el que puede concentrar la energía espiritual y dispararla y yue que puede manipular las plantas y posee la energía youkai..._

_Yue- la energía youkai?_

_Lain- así es, la energía youkai es... – de pronto y de la nada se escucho una voz gritando a lo lejos y cada vez se escuchaba mas fuerte todos miraron al cielo_

_Botan- yue! – era botan que venía volando buscando a yue- kurama los entre! – botan llego con yue y vio a todos sus amigos y volteo hacía a tras y kurama venía corriendo _

_Yue- mamá, papa...- kurama llego justo donde estaba botan y yue_

_Kurama- estas bien yue?_

_Yue- si papá estoy bien _

_Lain- es... es... es...- lain miraba a botan de pies a cabeza parecía estar muy sorprendida- es botan! – botan volteo a mirarla algo desconcertada_

_Botan- que pasa?_

_Lain- ah!... bueno yo soy lain y quiero decirle que la admiro mucho me encanta su trabajo, de grande quisiera ser como usted y...- lain estaba emocionada de ver a botan era la primera vez que la veía_

_Botan- ahora entiendo tu debes ser mi remplazo – botan le sonrió a lain que se quedo inmóvil al escuchar eso_

_Lain- su, su remplazo ?_

_Botan- así es , hace un rato recibí un llamado de koenma_

_Flash back_

_En casa de kurama el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, botan estaba dentro y escucho el timbre_

_Botan- que extraño, kurama aun debe estar en el hospital y yue aun en la escuela quien podra ser- pensó botan y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, y vio a una persona que no esperaba casi se cae de espaldas_

_Botan- aya... ayame! – botan vio a su antigua compañera flotando en el aire_

_Ayame- botan el señor koenma solicita, tu presencia en el mundo espiritual es de suma importancia – botan y ayame salieron en dirección al mundo espiritual al llegar el pequeño koenma estaba sentado en su silla_

_Ayame- hice lo que me pidió señor _

_Koenma- muy bien ayame, puedes retirarte – ayame salió atravesando una pared_

_Botan- dime para que me necesitas?_

_Koenma- ella es lain- koenma presiono un botón de su control y en la pantalla apareció lain – ella es una aprendiz de guía espiritual la e enviado porque la paz entre el mundo humano y el del mal se ha roto nuevos peligros amenazan al mundo humano y necesito de alguien que pueda defenderlo, y que mejor que tu hijo y el de yuzke, kouga y yuruma, hijos de hiei y kuwabara se encuentran con ellos, se que no puedo pedirles a yuzke y a kurama eliminarlos ahora tienen mas obligaciones y responsabilidades que antes ahora cada quien tiene una vida, pero yue y rioga pueden hacerse cargo de todo con ayuda de yuruma y kouga lo van a conseguir, los chicos se encuentran luchando contra hakudoshi un poderoso demonio, lain se encuentra con ellos pero debes ir inmediatamente!_

_Botan- que- botan salió azotando la puerta de koenma_

_Fin de flash back_

_botan – asi es como me entere de todo y llame a kurama y venimos tan pronto como pudimos me alegra que todos estén bien_

_kurama-es mejor que nos marchemos sus padres deben estar preocupados- kurama guió a los chicos hacía su auto y los llevo a casa ( no es por nada pero como an de suponer era ultimo modelo y toda la cosa) – lain regreso al mundo espiritual y yo los llevare a casa_

_Rioga- gracias señor minamino!- rioga volteo a mirar a yue que estaba muy serio – te pasa algo yue?_

_Yue- he... disculpa- yue estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado a rioga_

_Rioga- estas muy serio, te pasa algo?- rioga miro extrañado a yue kouga y yuruma no notaron nada_

_Yue- he no me pasa nada discúlpame - yue se rió para tratar de disimular que no le pasaba nada- " el zorro plateado"-... pensó yue_


	2. el inicio de otra batalla

Capitulo cinco el inicio de otra batalla

Al dia siguiente yue fue a la escuela como de costumbre pero algo extraño le pasaba. No puso atencion casi en las clases solo pensaba en lo que dijo el monstruo "el zorro plateado" .yue estaba en el almuerzo sentado en la misma banca de siempre... estaba como hipnotizado solo comía mirando a la nada kouga yuruma y rioga lo habían notado pero rioga no lo soporto mas

Rioga- dime yue que te pasa!- rioga casi salto de su asiento- Todo el dia has estado igual – ya mas tranquilo- me preocupas amigo...

Kouga- por raro que suene rioga tiene razon, que es lo que te pasa

Yuruma- has estado muy serio...- de pronto mordió su emparedado

Rioga- y tu ya deja de comer!- dijo viendo a yuruma

Yue- basta por favor es suficiente!- dijo al ver a Rioga casi golpeando a yuruma- no me pasa nada...

Rioga- pero yue...

Yue- discúlpenme...- yue se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el salón de clases

Rioga- espera yue! – rioga iba ir tras el pero kouga le hablo

Kouga- déjalo en paz... solo tiene que pensar...- rioga se quedo ahí parado

Rioga- yue...

Yue camino al salón pero al pasar por el jardín trasero alguien salido de la nada le coloco una bolsa en cima yue iba distraído pensando en lo mismo que le dijo hakudoshi y no pudo ver quien era. trataba de safarse y gritaba que lo dejaran salir pero la voz de un chico se escucho

Chico- deja de moverte haces las cosas mas difíciles niño

Yue- déjame salir ahora!

El chico se fue con yue en la bolsa que no dejaba de tratar de salir , el chico se fue a toda velocidad. En el salón de clases rioga y los chicos notaron que yue no estaba. yue no había ido a clases después del almuerzo, al tocar la campana rioga yuruma y kouga fueron a buscara yue en toda la escuela

Rioga- bien ... kouga, tu y yuruma irán al edificio de gobierno y el primer edificio de laboratorios yo iré al gimnasio

Kouga- esta bien...

Yuruma- espero que lo encontremos

Rioga- yo tambien...

Los chicos se separaron para buscar a yue rioga no lo encontró en el gimnasio y yuruma y kouga tampoco solo faltaba un lugar. El ultimo lugar donde vieron a yue, el jardín trasero. Los chicos fueron juntos al patio trasero pero no había nada y al pasar por el ultimo pasillo que rodea el jardín, vieron una sombra y corrieron tras ella la alcanzaron en una pared pero desapareció y una esfera brillante rodó por el suelo

Rioga- que es esto?- dijo recogiendo la bola del suelo

Kouga- parece un mensaje...

Yuruma- si pero como la abrimos?

Rioga- yo digo que la rompamos...

Kouga- no digas tonterías... que tal si al romperla el mensaje se pierde... debemos pensar en como abrirla...

Rioga- no lo se... ¡ hay si yue estuviera aquí el sabría que hacer!- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza algo confundido de pronto una pequeña voz se escucho

entonces eres un tonto niño...

rioga- quien dijo eso!

yo! Los chicos miraron abajo donde había una pequeña persona casi como una niña pero tenia unas pequeñas alas y de ellas salían destellos

kouga- quien rayos eres tu?

yo soy un ada tonto

yuruma- un ada?

si!.si! un ada mi nombre es mirmo!

Rioga- mirmo.. que nombre tan extraño...

Mirmo- por lo menos yo se abrir una esfera de mensaje...- dijo con tono sarcástico y rioga se enfureció mucho

Rioga- oye tu!...- antes de que siguiera hablando kouga le tapo la boca y le hablo

Kouga- oye tu puedes decirnos como se abre esta cosa... le dijo mostrándole la esfera

Mirmo- si claro! Para eso estoy aquí – kouga por fin soltó a rioga que respiro exaltado y miro con ira a mirmo

Rioga- yo insisto en que la rompamos

Kouga- ya te dije que esa no es la manera!

Mirmo- pues de hecho si...

Kouga- que?

Mirmo- si, para abrir un mensaje en una esfera hay que romperla...

Kouga- increíble...

Rioga- lo sabía!- dijo admirado de si mismo

Mirmo- hasta eso no eres tan tonto niño

Rioga- que dijiste!

Mirmo- lo que escuchaste

Kouga- basta mejor escuchemos el mensaje- kouga interrumpió evitando una pelea épica entre esos dos. Rioga arrojo la esfera a la pared y una sombra salió de la esfera

Sombra- rioga urameshi, kouga jaganashi y yuruma kuwabara... me alegra que hayan recibido mi mensaje tengo algo que les interesa...- la sombra mostró a yue encerrado en una jaula dando latigazos y tratando salir de ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba una descarga eléctrica le era propinada- creo que es de su atencion esto...

Rioga- suéltalo miserable! Eso es injusto!

Sombra- pero eso no es todo lo que tengo- la sombra mostró esta vez a lain tambien encerrada paro ella estaba inconsciente- solo pueden salvar a uno escojan bien ... si quieren recuperarlos el chico esta en una cueva en la ciudad de las apariciones y la chica en las ruinas del castillo de mukuro...

Kouga- mukuro... - kouga se quedo paralizado se trataba de su madre, lain estaba en las ruinas del castillo de su madre- es castillo de mi madre...

Sombra- tienen dos horas... escojan bien...- el mensaje había terminado...

Kouga- se donde esta el castillo... mi madre me dijo su ubicación cuando me contó cosas de su pasado, y una vez me llevo ahí...

Yuruma- genial pero donde esta la ciudad de los fantasmas?

Rioga- no hay problema mi padre ha estado ahí! Vamos!

De pronto de las sombras tambien se escucho una voz pero esta era diferente. Era mas suave y ligera y además mas baja en intensidad

estan olvidando dos cosas chicos...- la voz salió de la nada y asusto a los chicos que gritaron, a excepción de kouga que se contuvo un poco- en primer lugar...- de la pared como bajando un escalón salió una chica de kimono azul cielo, tenía el cabello castaño y estaba sonriendo llevaba los ojos cerrados- ambos sitios estan en el mundo del mal...

yuruma- un fantasma!- yuruma dio un grito y se escondió atrás de kouga que estaba en guardia

no soy un fantasma... bueno técnicamente si... pero...

Rioga- quien eres tu?

mucho gusto yo soy eve- la chica abrió los ojos sonriente, sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, rioga yuruma y kouga se quedaron mirando fijamente a los hermosos ojos de eve – bueno... y en segundo lugar no hay tiempo de ir a buscar a tu padre perderemos mas tiempo...

yuruma- me llamo yuruma... – de pronto alzo la voz y dijo – ¡el magnifico yuruma kuwabara!...y dime linda eve que...- yuruma volteo a mirar a eve pero ella no le estaba poniendo atencion estaba agachada hablando con mirmo

Eve- bien hecho mirmo sabía que lo conseguirías!

Mirmo- si encontrarlos no fue fácil!

Yuruma- no... me estabas escuchando...

Eve- que?... me decías algo

Yuruma- (con una nube en la cabeza)- no nada...

Kouga- dime entonces como encontraremos a yue y a lain?

Eve- primero hay que establecer prioridades...

Yuruma- prioridades? para que si podemos ir a patearlos ahora mismo

Rioga- por supuesto que no yuruma... que no conoces algo que se llama estrategia bobo?

Yuruma- que quieres decir urameshi!

Rioga- lo que entendiste!

Eve- basta! No hay que pelear entre nosotros! Rioga tiene razon tenemos que tener una estrategia...

Kouga- cierto... analicemos la situación, en primer lugar es obvio que no nos sera fácil llegar al mundo del mal...

Eve- por eso no hay problema yo conozco una entrada! Y da exactamente a la ciudad de los fantasmas

Kouga- bien eso nos servirá... ahora en segundo lugar estoy seguro que no nos dejaran llegar a ellos deben estar rodeados por monstruos y apariciones

Yuruma- ah! Por eso es la ciudad de los fantasmas!

Mirmo- pues que creías tonto...

Yuruma- no lo se podía ser algo figurado...

Mirmo- se nota que tu eres el mas tonto de todos niño...

Yuruma- oye mosca no te atrevas a molestarme! O te matare!

Mirmo- o que me mataras de aburrimiento!

Rioga- ya basta yuruma! Tenemos que planear si queremos encontrar a yue...

Kouga- hasta que dices algo coherente...- eve soltó una risita y yuruma soltó un enorme suspiro...- bien entonces analizando bien la situación lo mas conveniente es...

Eve- lo mas conveniente es primero recatar a yue... es mas conveniente que incrementemos nuestro numero para ir a rescatar a lain... además yue sera de gran ayuda para luchar contra las apariciones sus poderes son excepcionales...

Rioga- pues bien en marcha!

Los chicos partieron hacia la entrada al mundo del mal solo que había un problema... la entrada estaba al otro lado de la ciudad! Harían demasiado tiempo en ir aya pero rioga tuvo una idea

Rioga- lo tengo!

Kouga- que vas a hacer rioga?

Rioga- llamare a un amigo...

Yuruma- un amigo?

Eve- ah!... vas a llamar a...!- dijo eve lavándose la mano a la boca sorprendida

Rioga- pooh!- rioga grito a los cuatro vientos y después silbo momentos después se escucharon unos aleteos y el viento comenzaba a aumentar.

Aumento tanto que los chicos apenas podían sostenerse en pie ya que eran empujados por el fuerte viento... de pronto un ave gigante de color azul apareció si era pooh el amigo y compañero de yuzke- hola pooh como estas, buen chico- el ave tambien demostró estar feliz por ver a rioga

Kouga- es el ave milenaria... el protector de los mazoku!

Rioga- si así es...- dijo acariciando a pooh

Eve- entonces si el te obedece quiere decir que... ah! Tu.. tu tambien eres un mazoku!

Rioga- así es mi caso fue diferente al de mi padre... no tuvieron que pasar miles de años para que un descendiente tuviera el gen mazoku...- un brillo extraño aprecio en los ojos de rioga

Kouga- es... es.. increíble...

Eve- bien chicos partamos!...

Los chicos subieron a pooh y eve saco su escoba y se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudad de los fantasmas sabiendo que una cruel batalla se avecinaba...


	3. la muerte de un espiritu

Capitulo seis. la muerte de un espíritu ...

Eve- ahí esta!- eve señalo un edificio y descendieron en el techo del mismo

Kouga (bajando de pooh)- es aquí?

Eve- si es aquí...- extendió la mano y desapareció la escoba. Abrió una puerta y señalo unas escaleras- primero tenemos que bajar por ahí ...

Yuruma- pero esta muy oscuro...

Rioga- nadie te pidió que vinieras con nosotros- le dijo mientras bajaba por la escalera después de eve y atrás de el iba kouga, de pronto pooh que había vuelto a la normalidad entro volando de tras de kouga...

Yuruma- esta bien pero no digan que no se los advertí

Los chicos caminaban en la oscuridad casi sin ver lo único que veían eran mas sombras en la oscuridad en eso rioga le hablo a eve

Rioga- por cierto eve yo quería preguntarte algo

Yuruma- yo tambien

Eve- asi que quieren preguntarme chicos?

Yuruma- si tienes novio!- la oscuridad no dejo que vieran el sonrojado rostro de eve

Rioga- eso no era lo que iba a preguntar tonto!- entre toda la oscuridad lo único que se escucho fue el golpe que rioga le propino en la cabeza a yuruma-

Kouga- tonto...

Rioga- oye eve lo quería preguntarte es si tu tambien eres una guía espiritual como lain, tu tambien puedes aparecer ese remo verdad?

Eve- no es un remo!... es una escoba! Y asi es yo tambien soy aprendiz de guía espiritual y eve es mi compañera... pero...

Rioga- pero que?...- una luz se vio al final de la oscura escalinata

Eve- no nada...-los chicos terminaron de bajar las escaleras y llegaron a un cuarto como una bodega. Y en el había una puerta

Rioga- aquí es?

Eve- si aquí es

Kouga- y donde esta la entrada?

Rioga- obviamente es la puerta- rioga se acerco a la puerta para abrirla

Eve- no rioga! No la toques!

Rioga- que?- oh muy tarde rioga toco la puerta y se electrocuto

Eve- rioga!- eve fue a ver al carbonizado rioga

Rioga- ahu... ahu... me duele... ahu...

Eve- estas bien?... esa puerta es un señuelo- eve coloco su mano en el rostro de rioga y lo curo, yuruma corrió a la puerta y la toco quería recibir las mismas atenciones de rioga pero abrió la puerta y solo se veía un callejón y a diferencia de rioga el no recibió una descarga

Yuruma- hey!... que paso?

Eve- la puerta es una trampa, las apariciones que quieren ir a la ciudad estan controladas, tiene un censor que detecta la energía espiritual de las apariciones que intentan ingresar a la ciudad y les propina una descarga. La puerta de arriba tiene el mismo mecanismo, no funciona con humanos comunes

Yuruma- y por que tu no recibiste una descarga y urameshi si?

Eve- por esto!- eve mostró su muñeca sonriendo traía una pulsera- son protectores espirituales es una de las nuevas herramientas de detective espiritual!- eve les dio una pulsera a kouga y a rioga- oculta el poder espiritual y así les sera mas difícil encontrarnos

Kouga- espero que funcione- dijo con la misma frialdad que lo caracterizaba

Rioga- genial...

Yuruma- y mi pulsera?

Eve- tu eres un humano comun tu no la necesitas

Yuruma- pero...- otra nube apareció en la cabeza de yuruma

Eve- bueno vamonos - eve se hinco y dio un golpe en el suelo y una compuerta se abrió

Rioga- genial vamonos

Eve- esta es la entrada que uso tu padre hace tiempo para ir a la ciudad de los fantasmas- bien chicos vamonos – cada uno de los chicos entro por el agujero pero eve que era la ultima se quedo a medio entrar y saco la cabeza para ver a mirmo ahí parada- oye mirmo date prisa

Mirmo- ustedes vallan yo me quedare aquí con pooh buena surte

Eve. Esta bieeen !-

Eve salto dentro del agujero y pronto apareció en la ciudad para no caer saco su escoba y miro abajo pero no había nadie ninguno de los chicos estaba voló un poco para buscarlos y luego de buscar y buscar no los encontró decidió buscar la cueva pero escucho una voz que le dijo

no! No entres a la cueva! No, no entres corre...

Eve- que?- eve volteo asustada a mirar quien le hablaba pero no había nadie cuando otra vez la escucho

vete corre no entres! No vete!

Eve salió corriendo al escuchar la voz y entro al castillo algo extrañada sabía que algo andaba mal había algo extraño al castillo pero no podía recordar que era. El castillo estaba vacio le sorprendió que no la atacaran las apariciones a montones algo andaba mal pero no sabía que llego a una gran puerta negra la toco para abrirla pero al hacerlo un resplandor salió de ella y entro se llevo las manos a la boca al ver la gran jaula donde estaba yue este volteo a verla no sabía si era una ilusión. Eve corrió a la jaula y extendió la mano para tocarla

Yue- no, no la toques!- yue saco la mano entre los barrotes y empujo a eve. Eve callo al suelo al mismo tiempo que yue recibió una descarga eléctrica y fue arrojado a la pared de la jaula y cayó boca abajo

Eve- yue! estas bien!- yue se levantó un poco y vio que detrás de eve estaba un enorme monstruo salido de la nada y eve no se había dado

cuenta

yue- cuidado!

Yue grito y vio a eve que volteo atrás lentamente ella se asusto y cuando esa cosa la iba a tocar una extraña fuerza arrojo a esa cosa y eve se sorprendió mucho al igual que yue pero esa cosa se volvió a levantar y camino hacía eve la luz fue iluminando poco a poco la cara del monstruo y ambos se sorprendieron al ver quien era, se trataba de hakudoshi

Yue- pero.. pero... como es posible!

Hakudoshi- minamino... que te pasa estas pálido...

Eve- no no... es posible yo vi que tu... estabas muerto...-

Yue- que tu lo viste?

Eve- es una larga historia... no puedo contártela ahora...- ve estaba pasmada y aterrada no entendía ella vio muerto a hakudoshi

Hakudoshi- lo siento mucho pero no podrás contársela por que ahora mismo morirás- hakudoshi se acerco a eve y la tomo por el cuello y la levanto eve trataba de safarse pero no conseguía nada hasta yue miraba atónito sin poder hacer nada de pronto la mano de eve cayo colgando ya sin energía (no se crean perdió el conocimiento) estaba apunto de matarla pero el chico que se llevo a yue apareció en la puerta y le hablo

Chico- señor hemos capturado a los demás chicos

Hakudoshi- esta bien te permitiré vivir un poco mas

El chico presiono un botón que estaba en el tablero y la puerta de la jaula se abrió hakudoshi arrojo a eve dentro de la jaula y yue fue a verla eve estaba inconsciente le tomo la muñeca y vio que todavía estaba viva, en eso hakudoshi se acerco y el suelo temblaba yue tomo entre sus brazos a eve mirando a hakudoshi con frialdad

Hakudoshi- les permitiré vivir un poco mas- hakudoshi volvió a su apariencia humana.- solo para que vean donde estan sus amigos

El chico tecleo otras cosas en el tablero y una imagen se proyecto en una pared eran los chicos estaban todos atados en energía espiritual y gritaban que los liberaran

Rioga- déjame salir ahora suéltame! Ya veras cuando me desate te voy a...- una aparición le acerco una lanza al rostro

Kouga- díganme que le hicieron a yue! Y donde esta eve!

Aparición- cállate niño...

La imagen desapareció y yue pregunto

Yue- que vas a hacer con ellos!

Hakudoshi- sacarlos del camino... todo resulto de acuerdo al plan, bueno no esperaba que esa chica apareciera pero es muchísimo mejor me ahorrara trabajo, nunca imagine que llegaría antes de que yo la buscara...

Yue- entonces... todo fue una trampa!

Hakudoshi- así es tus amigos creyeron que estabas en la cueva pero lo único que había ahí era una emboscada. Así mientras ustedes estan atrapados yo podré alcanzar mi verdadero objetivo

Yue- verdadero objetivo?

Hakudoshi- así es... dime ella te parece familiar?- hakudoshi señalo a la puerta y una apariciones traían a lain y la arrojaron al suelo- ella era el objetivo ... mi objetivo es eliminarla- hakudoshi levanto la mano

Yue- no hakudoshi no lo hagas!- hakudoshi hundió su mano en el corazon de lain y saco en alma del cuerpo de lain- no!

Yue miro como hakudoshi asesinó a lain y el no pudo hacer nada. Vio cuando hakudoshi arrojo el cuerpo ya sin vida de lain y de su alma saco un pequeño cristal (se que suena algo cruel pero fue lo única manera que se me ocurrió para la muerte de lain)

Hakudoshi- mira minamino esto es lo que busco...

Yue- como... como... pudiste...maldito... lain no te había hecho nada y tu la mataste... no te lo perdonare!- yue estaba furioso y tenia la mirada hacia abajo. Hakudoshi lo miro y vio como el cabello de yue se hacía blanco y luego volvió a ser rojo y de nuevo blanco y así simultáneamente de pronto yue levantó la mirada hacía hakudoshi fijamente

Hakudoshi- "que... que es esta sensación?...acaso... sera miedo?"- hakudoshi pensó pero en ese momento yue se levantó y dejo caer a eve y un fuerte resplandor ilumino la habitación. El resplandor se fue , Eve estaba en el suelo inconsciente y de tras de ella estaba un demonio zorro de largo cabello plateado y de unos brillantes ojos azules casi plateados...

Nota de la autora

1.- en el fic pasado el que había publicado antes la primera guía espiritual de los chicos se llamaba eve, pero no le cambie el nombre a lain y la nueva chica si se llamara eve

2.-Se que es algo feo la manera en que mate a lain pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió como muerte trágica

3.- como notaran este es un fic ya corregido con los nombres que deben llevar la única diferencia es la ya mencionada de los nombres pero fuera de eso todo es igual bueno espero que les gusten estos capítulos pronto pondré los mas capítulos de esta historia por cierto dejen reviews


	4. capitulo siete:la escencia del youko

Capitulo Siete: la esencia de youko ...

Yue miraba hacia abajo y unos largos cabellos plateados pendían desde su frente y cubrían su rostro una extraña aura lo rodeaba, hakudoshi solo miraba a yue, de pronto yue extendió una mano

Hakudoshi- que pasa...- se movió un poco pero no paso nada estaba muy nervioso - solo... estas fingiendo ... si eso debe ser, tienes tanto miedo que ya no sabes que hacer... si so...solo estas fingiendo

Yue- te parece que estoy fingiendo...- yue levanto la mirada, unos fríos y azules ojos como el hielo miraban fijamente a hakudoshi el cual se paralizo al verlo nunca había visto tanta frialdad en alguien

Hakudoshi- pero... pero si no has hecho nada

Yue- eso crees...

Hakudoshi- que!...- algo detrás de hakudoshi se movió...

Rioga- ya suéltenme ! – rioga gritaba que lo soltaran ya estaba furioso- en cuanto me suelte ya verán! ... y a ti que te pasa?- dijo mirando a yuruma que desde hace un rato no se movía

Kouga- que te pasa tonto...

Yuruma- ya... ya estoy arto! Hoy ha sido el pero dia de mi vida primero esa mosca llamada mirmo me fastidia y se burla de mi luego esa linda chica me cree un pelmazo luego no me dio una pulsera como a ustedes y luego estos tontos me tienen aquí atrapado , Ya no lo soporto!

Yuruma que estaba temblando en el suelo lleno de ira se levanto y kouga y rioga fueron jalados por la fuerza de yuruma

Rioga- hayyyyyyyyy! Que te pasa!- dijo rioga a yuruma estaba forcejeando para safarse y estaba sacudiéndose

Yuruma- cállate ! – y por primera yuruma infligió miedo en rioga y kouga que se quedaron callados de pronto unas apariciones se acercaron corriendo y justo en ese momento yuruma rompió las cuerdas dejando libres a rioga y kouga y ambos se llevaron una mano a su muñecas que estaban atadas con energía espiritual.

Kouga- bien hecho yuru... ma. ...- dijo kouga que vio como yuruma corría detrás de las apariciones y a su paso dejaba una estela de polvo, luego brinco sobre de uno y le jalo el cabello y con un trozo de madera que encontró le golpeaba la cara simultáneamente (literalmente los dejo viendo estrellas) kouga solo veía aun lado mirando el suceso algo extrañado mientras yuruma se encargaba de las apariciones

Rioga- ya yuruma ya déjalo no creo que pueda mas- le dijo a yuruma que daba brincos sobre una aparición obviamente noqueada yuruma solo volteo a ver a rioga lleno de ira y en eso rioga se escondió a tras de kouga

Kouga- vamos yuruma no estés haciendo payasadas y muévete tonto, y tu sal de ahí

Rioga – he si... si...- Los chicos salieron corriendo de la cueva en dirección a l castillo en eso rioga recordó algo por lo que se quedo inmóvil - hey esperen un segundo!

Kouga- que pasa urameshi?

Rioga- se supone que ese castillo se destruyó cuando nuestros padres pelearon con suzaku! – kouga se quedo paralizado cierto el castillo se había destruido es esa batalla

flash back

suzaku- dime urameshi acaso esa chica te importa tanto para sacrificar tu vida

yuzke- eres un maldito! Pero aunque yo pierda la vida estaré feliz de que ella aya sobrevivido!

En eso un ave verde y grande tomo la flauta y salió volando con ella

Suzaku- bien hecho murugu! – suzaku extendió la mano y atrapo la flauta

Yuzke- te quitare esa flauta aun que me cueste la vida!

fin de flash back

kouga- que poder tan tremendo ... este enemigo debe de ser muy fuerte para haber reconstruido el castillo que había sido construido con tanta ira y maldad...

rioga- démonos prisa chicos yue esta en problemas – los chicos corrieron a la entrada del castillo a toda velocidad

Hakudoshi- que! – hakudoshi volteo rápidamente y una gran planta estaba de tras de el era muy grande de color verde oscuro y estaba cubierta por cientos de espinas(para los que vimos el capitulo donde kurama peleo contra karazu, Yoko utilizo al principio una planta, es mas o menos asi pero con respectivas modificaciones)bueno esa cosa se lanzo contra hakudoshi que la esquivo creyó que ya estaba a salvo –

Yue-fíjate bien...

Hakudoshi- que?- de pronto la planta salió de entre el polvo y atrapo a hakudoshi- suéltame...

Yue-por que debería hacerlo... te matare lentamente – apretó el puño y la planto presiono a hakudoshi que soltó un grito de dolor, eve despertó lentamente y casi no distinguía nada parecía que no tuviera noción del tiempo

Eve-"ese... ese es yue...si...hakudoshi...que significa eso... por que no puedo recordarlo... por que esta yue atacando a hakudoshi? Que sentido tiene...- eve pensaba en el suelo mirando lo que sucedía sin decir nada parecía como si no tuviera emociones no hacia mas que pensar-"yue...hakudoshi... que sucede...por que...yue... yue... yue..yue esta... esta peleando!"- eve despertó completamente - ... yue ... - eve se incorporo un poco y vio a yue

atacando a hakudoshi

Yue- te matare...- estaba a punto de hacerlo pero volteo de reojo al escuchar a eve

Eve- espera yue no lo hagas no debes matarlo...

Yue- guarda silencio...- yue no le tomo importancia a las palabras de eve y miro a hakudoshi con frialdad y después sonrió como si disfrutara lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento algo ocurrió dentro de eve, corrió y se lanzo sobre yue que dejo caer a hakudoshi, en ese momento llegaron rioga y los demás que vieron a hakudoshi en el suelo que rápidamente se soltó de la planta y salió huyendo

Hakudoshi- cuídate minamino por que esto no volverá a pasar...- hakudoshi trono los dedos (perdón pero no se de que otra manera se diga "tronar los dedos") y unas chispas salieron de sus dedos y hubo una explosión el lugar se destruyo dejando una nube de polvo, empezaba a dispersarse el humo pero algo se asomo de entre los escombros

Rioga- hey chicos estan bien?- pregunto saliendo de entre los escombros todo cubierto de polvo y tierra, de pronto un trozo de roca se movió era kouga

Kouga- si ... y tu?

Rioga- tambien estoy bien... y yuruma?

Yuruma- estoy aquí abajo!-un montículo de escombros se movió debajo de kouga y salió yuruma – aun lado tonto

Kouga- ha eres tu ... creía que era algo importante...- dijo saltando del montón de tierra

Rioga- chicos vengan acá...- dijo rioga hincado escarbando entre los escombros kouga y yuruma fueron a ver- los encontré!- de entre la tierra se veía una mano blanca kouga y rioga quitaron todos los escombros restantes y por fin los encontraron yue estaba tirado en el suelo ya era normal y sobre el estaba eve lastimada- yue!

Yue despertó lentamente y vio a rioga pronto sintió que tenia a eve encima y se sorprendió al verla tan lastimada rioga tomo a eve y kouga ayudo a yue a levantarse aunque estaba muy lastimado y casi no podía sostenerse en pie

Kouga- no te esfuerces tonto recibiste el golpe directo- le decía mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse

Rioga- eve! Dime algo eve! – rioga movía a eve para que reaccionara pero nada

Yue- yo...- yue soltó a kouga y avanzo unos pasos lentamente hacía rioga- yo.. yo hice esto?...- dijo al momento que cayó de rodillas frente a eve- yo... yo lo hice?

Rioga- no yue tu no lo hiciste!

Yue- pero...- yue miro al suelo cubierto por espinas y sangre en las manos de eve(obviamente se había lastimado con ellas al caer, pero yue creyó que el había sido ) –yo ...

Rioga-yue! –yue cayó al suelo sin conocimiento mientras sus compañeros lo miraban en el piso y rioga gritaba su nombre desesperado...

Notas de la autora

1.-Algunas palabras les parecerán extrañas y hasta cierto punto "vulgares"(bueno para mi si lo son) o algunas expresiones(la verdad es que no soy nada perfecta...je..je..) tal vez sean raras

2.-Aquí no termina la historia...

3.-en el flash back de suzaku tal vez este equivocado la verdad no recuerdo todo de ese episodio

4.- el siguiente capitulo pronto sera publicado

5.- se aceptan comentarios sugerencias o lo que sean..

6.- ya se que arte pero por estoy preparando los dibujos de yu yu hakusho nuevo comienzo si quieres verlos solo mándame un mail mas que decir sayonara bye, bye!


	5. capitulo ocho: la medicina del corazon

Capitulo ocho : la medicina del corazón

Después de un enfrentamiento así , aunque se haya ganado, el corazón y el alma quedan derrotados , ese es el resultado de toda lucha y es algo de lo que nadie escapa , nadie...

Yue- donde... donde estoy? – yue estaba recostado en un cuarto de hospital lo único que distinguía era la luz que entraba por la ventada que estaba detrás de su cama , cuando abrió completamente los ojos se dio cuenta de donde estaba trato de levantarse un poco pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero aun así se levanto un poco y miro a ambos lados ,y en un sillón estaban kurama y botan sentados durmiendo, kurama le sujetaba la mano a botan que dormía recargada en kurama (que tierno!), parecía que no lo habían hecho en toda la noche- mamá...- botan despertó y al hacerlo despertó tambien a kurama

Botan- yue! – botan fue a la cama de yue y lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en un largo tiempo- que bueno que ya estés bien... pensé que...

Yue- perdóname mamá no era mi intención preocuparte...- botan soltó a yue y había lagrimas en sus ojos kurama se acerco a yue tambien y lo abrazo

Kurama-como te sientes yue?-

Yue- bien papá ... tu tambien perdóname por favor...- kurama se separo de su hijo y lo miró extrañado

Kurama- dime- kurama le sonrió a yue- por que habría yo de perdonarte yue?

Yue-es que ... descuidaste a tus pacientes por mi culpa ...

Kurama- no te preocupes por eso yue... veras :

Flash back

botan- kurama!- botan entro por la puerta del hospital corriendo y detrás de ella iba yuzke que traía cargando a yue –kurama! Kurama!- kurama que estaba en la recepción firmando para salir de su turno volteo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de botan

Kurama- que pasa ? –kurama miro a su hijo sin sentido, fue como si le hubieran quitado el alma, como si le hubiera caído agua helada encima, lo tomo en brazos y corrió al pasillo, detrás de el corrían botan y yuzke

Fin de flash back

kurama- en realidad cuando llegaste iba a salir de turno...

yue- pero...- yue miro el reloj eran mas de las 10- y los de esta mañana?

Kurama- pues ...después de atenderte...

flash back

kurama-que alivió...- kurama cerraba la puerta del cuarto donde estaba yue estaba apunto de irse pero en eso unos de sus compañeros pasaron y le hablaron

doctor 1- hola minamino

kurama-ah!.. hola chicos...- decía volteando hacía atrás parecía algo cansado

doctor 2-y bien, dinos como esta tu hijo?

Kurama- ya fuera de peligro pero...- kurama miro al suelo parecía que algo le preocupaba

Doctor 1- quédate, nosotros nos haremos cargo de tus citas- dijo antes de que kurama le dijera algo

Kurama- pero chicos...

Doctor 2- no te preocupes , tu eres siempre el que trabaja mas , déjanos algo de acción a nosotros, además como tu haces casi todo el trabajo nunca hacemos casi nada...- dijo sonriendo

Kurama- no es mucho pedir?

Doctor 1- claro que no, no te preocupes, ve con tu hijo y tu esposa...ha, por cierto minamino ayer escuche que tu esposa te dijo..ku..ku.. así! "Kurama", que nombre tan raro... por que te llamo así?- kurama se puso nervioso al escuchar a su compañero

Kurama- he... he... pues veras es .. es un sobre nombre ...así me dicen algunos amigos.. je.. je...je

Doctor1- que raro... he bueno supongo que no tiene importancia, nos vemos minamino- los doctores se marcharon y dejaron a kurama solo

Kurama- uff... estuvo cerca- kurama abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto...

fin de flash back

kurama- y eso fue lo que paso! - dijo sonriendo, con la mano en la clásica posición del anime

yue- oye papá... y rioga y mis demás amigos?

Botan- ellos ya estan en sus casas

Yue- enserio ?

Kurama- si los chicos no estaban en el mismo estado en que tu estabas, se fueron a sus casas en poco tiempo, a ellos solo se les aplicaron algunas curaciones y eso fue todo...

Yue-y... eve.. como esta?- yue cambio desemblante al mencionar a eve

Botan- ella esta en el mundo espiritual... koenma dice que pronto estara bien... sabes yue no todo se cura con la misma medicina...- lo ultimo que dijo botan parecía que se había quedado grabado en la mente de yue "no todo se cura con la misma medicina"

Yue- oye mamá ...- yue no termino botan se dirigió a la puerta y lo interrumpió

Botan- en un segundo vuelvo iré por el desayuno, apuesto que tienes hambre

Kurama- espera voy con tigo-kurama se dirigió a la puerta y salió junto con botan del cuarto- en un momento regresamos! Descansa!- la puerta se cerro por completo y yue en su cama miraba las blancas sabanas

Yue- y dime madre...cual es la medicina del corazón?

Y en el pasillo kurama y botan se dirigían a la cafetería y hablaban

Botan- me preocupa yue kurama...

Kurama- a mi tambien , si es verdad lo que nos dijo rioga ...

flash back

rioga- si señor minamino el se había transformado en una persona de cabello plateado tenía orejas y unos ojos azules , pero ...- el chico le explicaba a kurama lo que había visto tenía unos curitas en la mejilla y en la frente- parecía que no era yue... -tanto yuzke, botan y kurama se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

kurama-estas seguro rioga?

Rioga- si señor, pero como le decía a pesar de las orejas y todo lo demás .. lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que parecía otra persona – en ese momento kurama volteo a mirar a botan que igualmente lo miraba preocupada

fin de flash back

kurama- si es verdad...yue esta despertando a su condición de manera muy violenta a lo que imaginaba...

botan- no se que hacer me preocupa mucho ...y si le pasa algo yo...- kurama le tomo la mano a botan y ella volteó a mirarlo, kurama le sonrió

kurama- no te preocupes todo va a salir bien botan, no permitiré que nada le ocurra... nada...

A la semana yue pudo volver a su casa pero todo le parecía lejano y distante

botan- bien ya llegamos!- dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, se quedaron parados mirando los tres hacía adentro como si no quisieran pasar

Kurama- bueno... vamos- kurama metió la maleta de yue y botan y yue se quedaron en la entrada

Botan- vamos...- botan puso sus manos en los hombros de yue que volteo a mirarla sorprendido, botan le sonreía y el le devolvió la sonrisa ambos entraron a casa

Yue estaba en su habitación era un dia lluvioso y miraba por la ventana la lluvia, había dejado el televisor encendido y un juego de video a medio terminar ya no le importaban muchas cosas, sentía un vacio en su interior, apago el televisor y su consola( de nuevo no es por nada pero se imaginan cual es no? Y por sino un play station dos, es que a mi me encantan los video juegos!) tomo su impermeable del armario y bajo las escaleras

Hasta la cocina donde estaba su mamá

Yue- oye mamá puedo salir un rato

Botan- pero esta lloviendo yue aun así quieres salir?

Yue-por favor mamá déjame salir un rato...por favor

Botan- bueno tu padre regresara mas tarde, esta bien puedes ir

Yue- gracias mama- yue se puso muy feliz y le dio en beso en la mejilla a su mamá- adiós mama solo iré de paseo regresare pronto!- yue salió por la puerta de la misma cocina

Botan- yue ...

Yue corría entre la lluvia por las calles,no tenía un rumbo fijo solo corría, a pesar de que llevaba su impermeable estaba empapado, siguió corriendo hasta que llego al parque y se detuvo ahí la lluvia no cesaba y comenzó a caminar entre el parque. Rioga caminaba tambien en el parque llevaba una bolsa y tambien llevaba su impermeable, yue levanto la mirada y vio a rioga que tambien lo había visto y se detuvo ambos estaban parados frente al otro y se miraban como si fueran extraños

Rioga- yue...- yue lo miraba triste y de pronto rioga le sonrió yue no esperaba que eso sucediera después de lo que paso

Rioga- oye yue como te sientes ahora?- los chicos caminaban por el parque bajo la horrible tormenta

Yue- ahora me siento mejor pero... siento que hice algo malo

Rioga- entonces no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió

Yue- no nada...- yue piso un charco de agua y miro hacía atrás rioga se había quedado parado- que pasa?

Rioga- nos sentamos un rato?- rioga señalo unos columpios y yue le hablo

Yue-pero no tienes que llegar a casa, además esta lloviendo a cantaros- dijo viendo la bolsa que traía en la mano

Rioga- ha dices esto- rioga levanto la bolsa- no te preocupes es un encargo de mi madre

Yue- y no se molestara si no regresas pronto?

Rioga- me imagino lo que dirá "por que llegaste tarde! Eres igual a tu padre! Ninguno me hace caso! Son un par de testarudos!"- rioga imagino a keiko gritándole por lo mismo de siempre – si eso diría...- yue se rió hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía

Yue- que gracioso...

Rioga-Oye yue... tu no...- decía rioga que se balanceaba despacio en un columpio a lado de yue que tambien esta sentado en un columpio – tu no lastimaste a eve como crees! Fue por culpa de la explosión y ...

Yue- se que no fui yo, pero si fui yo...- yue interrumpió a rioga

Rioga- no fuiste tu pero si fuiste tu? No entiendo... pero lo que si entiendo es que tu no lo hiciste!

Yue- yo... yo no pude...impedir que mataran a lain vi como lo mataban enfrente de mi y no hice nada...

Rioga- pero que podías hacer tu?

Yue- lo se pero...lo de eve es lo que no me perdono...al no recordar lo que hice... me siento frustrado...me siento mal!

Rioga- pero yue

Yue- a pesar de lo que digas no puedo evitar sentirme mal! Me siento un tonto! un acecino!

pero no lo eres!

Una voz salida de la nada hizo que los chicos miraran al cielo y una chica descendía a toda velocidad y callo en un árbol los chicos fueron a ver y no había nada

Rioga- no hay nada

Yue- que raro- yue se volteo algo se movió entre los árboles y salió eve enredada entre las ramas- eve?...

Eve- ha... hola chicos! como estan?...je...je...me desatan?

Yue- claro – y al acercarse a las ramas y antes de tocarla callo al suelo lleno de lodo

Eve- así como te decía, no te sientas culpable por lo que ocurrió...- la chica estaba sentada en los columpios con los chicos y todo su kimono azul estaba lleno de lodo y tenía un curita en la mejilla al igual que rioga

Yue-pero yo...

Eve- todo estara bien –yue miro a eve que le sonreía en ese momento sentía que en verdad todo estaría bien y de nuevo estaba tranquilo

Botan- esa es la medicina del corazón yue...- botan que lo miraba de lejos regreso – "no se por que me preocupe"- regreso a casa igual de empapada que yue...

Notas del autor

1.- en primer lugar lo se este capitulo es algo cursi

2.- sobre la pregunta: de que trabajaba kurama, creo que ya esta mas que claro

3.- ha por cierto! En el siguiente episodio talvez le surjan algunas dudas así que de una vez adelanto:

a)yukina no se caso con kuwabara(por suerte para yukina)

b)yukina se caso con Toya (si el amo del hielo al que se enfrento kurama, que genial no? Que pareja tan mas apropiada!)

c)para los que preguntaron con quien se caso hiei la respuesta es mukuro

4.- y lamento insistir pero como saben estoy preparando los dibujos de yu yu hakusho nuevo comienzo y como algunos me los han estado pidiendo, si tu tambien quieres verlos solo mándame un mail 


	6. una reunion algo peculiar

capitulo nueve: una reunión algo peculiar

kurama- bien estamos listos...- decía botan y a yue mientras cerraba la puerta trasera de la Explorer (una camioneta obviamente)

yue- oye papá , esta muy lejos el templo de esa señora?

Kurama- pues esta algo alejado de aquí yue...

Botan- y dime por que llevamos la camioneta y no el auto?- botan abrió la puerta de la camioneta

Kurama- pues veras ... llevo algunas cosas en la parte trasera... además la camioneta es mas adecuada para el terreno..– dijo kurama subiendo al auto

Yue- como que cosas papá?- yue se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

Kurama- algunos alimentos y otras cosas

Yue- acaso esta tan lejos que tendremos que quedarnos?

Botan- no te preocupes yue, ya veras que te divertirás...

Kurama- bien vamonos...- kurama arranco la camioneta y partieron en dirección al templo de genkai

Verán lo que pasa es que hace unos días :

Yue- toma papá – yue le extendía la mano a kurama le mostró una carta

Kurama- que es esto?...- kurama tomo el sobre y lo abrió

Yue- no lo se, rioga me dijo que su padre, el señor urameshi, te lo enviaba..

Kurama- veamos...- kurama leía la carta y al terminar de leerla parecía estar feliz

Botan- y bien que dice?

Kurama- es de yuzke y dice que le parecería divertido si todos nos reuniéramos en el templo de genkai el próximo fin de semana, tambien dice que todos estarán ahí

Botan- que bien! Entonces iremos?

Yue- anda papá , por favor!

Kurama- esta bien solo debo avisar al hospital

Botan- que bien iremos al templo de genkai, hace tiempo que no lo visitamos

Y eso fue lo que paso! Por eso kurama botan y yue se dirigen al templo de genkai.

Al llegar al templo todo estaba igual que hace tiempo, antes de que falleciera genkai. Kurama se detuvo aun lado de las enormes escaleras que conducían al templo, salió de la camioneta y abrió la puerta trasera

Kurama- yue podrías ayudarme por favor?- dijo sacando una caja

Yue- claro papá – yue tomo otra de las cajas

Botan – esperen tambien les ayudare- corrió y tomo otra caja y cerro la puerta de la Explorer y comenzaron a subir las escaleras cubiertas por frondosos árboles

Yue- vaya todo es muy bonito aquí

Kurama- si, veras a la maestra genkai le gustaban los lugares tranquilos como este por eso cuidaba este lugar como a su vida

Yue- y que paso con esa señora?

Botan: desgraciadamente falleció ...hace tiempo- botan se entristeció al recordar eso

Yue- ya veo...–kurama botan y yue terminaron de subir las escaleras y ahí estaba , igual que siempre el templo de genkai

Botan- vaya... esta igual que siempre ...

Yue-y quien se encarga de cuidarlo ahora padre?- antes de que kurama le respondiera la puerta del templo se abrió y salió una chica de pelo verde azul y unos hermosos ojos rojos

Yukina- ha! Hola kurama, botan!... como han estado?

Botan- de maravilla! Y tu?

Yukina- genial... pero pasen por favor – yukina los llevo a dentro donde dejaron las cosas. Yukina los llevo al salón principal, donde tantas veces antes habían estado, los llevo a tomar el te

Kurama- parece que somos los primeros...- dijo mirando a su alrededor

Botan- hay! yuzke es un impuntual como siempre!

Yukina- si pero espero que no tarde mucho- en eso se escucho que se cerro la puerta del templo y unas voces – ah... con que ya llegaron...- yukina se dirigió a la entrada- ven ya estan aquí kurama y botan!- yukina entro al salón casi arrastrando de la mano a Toya( si en amo del hielo!) –

Kurama sonrió al verlo

Toya- kurama, botan hola!

Kurama- hola Toya como estas?

Toya- genial... hace tiempo que no los veo – de pronto en la entrada se escucharon unos pasos y uno voz

Tomoyuki- que pasa papá?- la chica era igual a yukina (bueno creo que ya todos sabemos que las hadas de nieve tienen hijas que son iguales a ellas)la chica miro a yue que estaba en la esquina a lado de su madre

Yukina- ella es Tomoyuki, asiste a la misma escuela que yue

Yue- ha es cierto... ahora recuerdo que

flash back

Kouga- a si es kouga jaganashi es mi nombre, Algún problema?

Yue- no ninguno yo soy yue minamino y el chico que esta golpeando a yuruma es rioga

Yuruma- oye no tan fuerte basta ya urameshi... o pero que es lo que veo?- yuruma se levanto y del suelo y volteo a ver a una niña de cabello verde azul que iba caminando por el patio los chicos la miraron tambien pero yuruma fue tras ella mientras yue y rioga se reían de yuruma algo avergonzados

Kouga- que pasa de que se ríen – kouga volteo a ver era yuruma y estaba coqueteando con su prima – ahora vera ese burro – kouga salió tras yuruma y en cuanto llego con el empezó a golearlo yue y rioga solo miraban

fin de flash back

yue- pero ella es menor que nosotros no?

Yukina- a si es , pero como solo es un año los profesores dijeron que no había problema además ella es muy inteligente y no le causa problemas ser menor

Yue- ya veo

Toya- Tomoyuki por que no llevas a yue a ver el lugar ,parece estar un poco aburrido – dijo al ver a yue bostezando

Yue – no! ... no era mi intención discúlpeme por favor...yo no quise... – yue se sintió muy avergonzado ( si el lugar era algo aburrido y mas si el estaba ahí solo, pero de todos modos no era su intención dar a entender eso)

Tomoyuki- no hay problema, ven yue

Yue- si... con permiso...

Tomoyuki le mostraba a yue todo estaba como siempre incluso la estatua que había roto kuwabara ( después les digo por que)

Yue- pero que le pasa a esa planta- yue señalo un árbol seco

Tomoyuki- pues desde hace tiempo no quiere florecer, mi madre y yo le hemos dado los cuidados que necesita pero por alguna razon no quiere volver a ser verde

Yue- déjame ver...-yue se acerco al árbol y lo vio de cerca- bueno creo que...

Ya se!- yue coloco su mano izquierda en el árbol una, extraña aura dorada lo rodeo y su cabello se levanto de pronto - eso sera todo...- el aura se desvaneció y su cabello volvió a la normalidad de pronto al árbol le comenzaron a brotar hojas

Tomoyuki- increíble! Dime como lo hiciste!

Yue- yo puedo manipular las plantas, así como tambien puedo curarlas- Tomoyuki miro a yue que estaba hincado viendo el árbol y en sus mejillas apareció un pequeño rubor – que pasa? Sucede algo? – dijo yue volteando al ver que se había quedado callada

Tomoyuki- he!... no nada!- de pronto se escucho ruido y varias voces que se acercaban al templo

Yue- parece que han llegado – justo en ese momento pasaron cruzando la entrada yuzke, keiko, hiei, kouga y rioga , rioga volteo a ver y ahí estaba yue y Tomoyuki

Rioga- hola yue... papá luego los alcanzo- dijo mirando para atrás sin pedir permiso ni nada

Yuzke- esta bien... pero data prisa o ya veras! – (yuzke y su carácter)

Kouga- yo igual...- keiko yuzke y hiei entraron al templo y rioga y kouga se dirigieron hacía yue

Rioga- hola!

Tomoyuki- hola kouga!

Kouga- hola- kouga sonrió casi a fuerzas muy rara la ves que sonríe

Rioga- que, ya se conocen?

Tomoyuki- el es mi primo

Rioga- que,no lo sabía (como alguien tan frió es primo de una niña tan dulce!)

Kouga- dijiste algo?

Rioga- no nada!

Mientras tanto dentro del templo:

Yukina- si fue muy divertido!-yukina se reía al recordar varias cosas, todos estaban ahí (kurama, yuzke, hiei, Toya, botan, yukina y keiko solo faltaba kuwabara) estaban recordando cosas

Keiko- oye y recuerdas esa vez que yuzke comió un tornillo que creía que era una pasa (consulta el fic nuevos sentimientos)

Yuzke- yo no le encuentro lo divertido estuve en el hospital una semana

Botan- o recuerdas esa vez – botan volteo a mirar a yukina – que hablaste con kuwabara de...

flash back

kuwabara estaba con yukina, era de noche y estaban detrás del templo en el estanque que estaba lleno de luciérnagas (ya saben algo muy romántico), kuwabara parecía estar muy emocionado y estaba rojo como tomate

kuwabara- y bien yukina dime de que querías hablar?- kuwabara estaba rojo y esperaba que yukina dijera lo que el pensaba

yukina- veras kasuma... tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo ahora me siento...- yukina tenia pena de decirle lo que le pasaba

kuwabara- no temas dime lo que sientes- kuwabara le tomo las manos a yukina que como saben subió de temperatura. Arriba de un árbol escondido hiei pedía por favor que no fuera lo que el pensaba, que yukina no se haya enamorado de kuwabara (después de todo esa sería la peor pesadilla de hiei ser pariente de kuwabara, y bueno de quien no?)

yukina- bien kasuma... yo quería contarte que – tambien escondidos detrás de un costado del templo botan y yuzke escuchaban

botan (en voz baja)- se lo va a decir!- botan estaba nerviosa y decía a yuzke que estaba agachado escuchando nervioso tambien (imagínense a hiei, el estaba al borde del colapso)

yuzke(tambien en vos baja) - baja la voz nos van a descubrir!

Yukina- quería contarte que siento algo muy especial por alguien...

Kuwabara- yukina yo...

Yukina- creo que me gusta... y tu...y tu... – el clímax se acercaba kuwabara se emocionaba cada vez mas al igual que hiei se desesperaba y botan y yuzke, se ponían mas nerviosos

Kuwabara (para si mismo) – "vamos yukina por favor!"

Yukina- y tu... y como tu eres mi amigo pensé que me ayudarías... - pobre kuwabara fue como si le echaran un balde de agua helada

Botan(en voz baja aun)- que todo para "amigos"!

Yuzke- s c h h s! Callate!

Yukina- el se llama Toya, tu lo conoces .el participo en el torneo de artes marciales y...- yukina seguía hablando pero kuwabara no la escuchaba se había quedado de piedra - creo que no te sientes bien mejor regreso después...- yukina se fue y dejo a kuwabara y a sus nubes negras solos

Kuwabara- que mala suerte tengo... soy un tonto...un...un...

Hiei- un perdedor...uff... estuvo cerca- hiei se fue mas tranquilo y sin ser pariente de kuwabara

fin de flash back

yukina- no te burles botan, yo no sabía a lo que se refería kuwabara cuando decía eso

botan- lo mas gracioso es que genkai se enfureció tanto que obligo a kuwabara a quitar la hierva venenosa de todos los patios!- en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro kuwabara

kuwabara- a mi no me pareció tan divertido, me dolieron las manos por dos meses!-botan se escondió de tras de kurama al ver la mirada fulminante de kuwabara

Hiei- ya llego el burro del equipo urameshi

Kuwabara- que dijiste!

Hiei- lo que oíste, no me digas que aparte de tonto eres sordo...

Kuwabara- quieres pelear!

Hiei (desenvainando) – como quieras

kurama- hola kuwabara, y yuruma?- de pronto y con toda calma kurama hablo parando la pelea épica entre ellos

kuwabara- esta afuera con yue y los demás chicos

yuzke- entonces todos estan afuera?- dijo cambiando a un tono mas serio

botan- cero que si...- dijo de igual manera

Hiei- esperen falta uno...donde esta arashi, yukina? – ( arashi es el hijo de yukina) dijo mirando a yukina que se quedo pensando ( les recuerdo , que cuando un ada de hielo tiene un hijo con un hombre nacen dos gemelos la niña sera igual ala madre y chico a su padre, así que nos les sorprenda que en las ilustraciones salga arashi igualito a Toya)

Toya- esta con Jin y su hijo en las montañas, Jin insistió en que arashi lo visitara este fin de semana...

Kurama- bien por que lo que hablaremos no deben escucharlo ellos...

Botan- escuchen chicos , no se si lo han notado pero una fuerte energía se ha presentado desde hace tiempo

Yuzke- exactamente desde que yue y rioga fueron atacados por monstruos por primera vez

Kuwabara- y eso que tiene de extraño?

Hiei- no te das cuenta verdad...- casi diciendo "eres tonto o que?"

Kurama- kuwabara, se supone que desde hace tiempo el mundo del mal, el espiritual y el mundo humano habían quedado en paz, el rey del mundo del mal estaba de acuerdo en no atacar mas al mundo humano, pero...

Botan- unos monstruos, que se supone que no deben ni pueden pasar a este mundo, atacaron a los chicos , por fortuna eran muy débiles y los derrotaron

Keiko- pero uno de ellos hirió a rioga... rioga dijo que yue lo curo, y quise revisar para ver que no era grave, pero al revisar encontré esto en la herida-keiko saco de su bolsa algo envuelto en un pañuelo lo desenvolvió y saco un cristal negro resplandeciente

Yuzke- cuando esa cosa hirió a rioga, le introdujo eso en el brazo... no se si fue por accidente o al propósito, pero despide una gran cantidad de energía maligna

Kurama-puedo verlo keiko?

Keiko- claro kurama- keiko le dio el cristal a kurama que lo observo como si supiera lo que era

Kurama- no estoy seguro de lo que es pero...

Botan- déjame ver kurama...–botan tomo el fragmento de la mano de kurama, de pronto su corazon comenzó a latir mas rapito y en un santiamén el fragmento salió de la mano de botan y se introdujo en su corazón botan se desmayo y kurama la atrapo mientras trataba de hacer que reaccionara

Kurama- botan! Botan!... Que te sucede!... reacciona por favor! Botan!- kurama sostenía a botan desesperado y la movía para hacerla tratar de reaccionar – vamos botan dime algo! Botan!

Mientras tanto con los chicos:

Yue volteo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo tenía un mal presentimiento,

Los chicos, que caminaban por el bosque, se percataron de que yue se había detenido

Rioga- que pasa yue?

Yue- algo... paso... no se que es pero tengo una extraña sensación...

Rioga-una extraña sensación, no te estas equivocando, mmm?...y tu que tienes?

Kouga- no lo notas?- kouga miraba al cielo

Rioga- ha decir verdad no

Yuruma- no exageran los dos? Creo que se preocupan demasiado

Rioga- bueno continuemos...- rioga iba a continuar pero tambien miro al cielo ya que había escuchado algo , como cuando el viento se corta- que ... que es eso?...

- Chicos! – de pronto algo cayo del cielo e hizo un gran estruendo levantando una nube de polvo por el lugar, cuando el polvo se disperso un poco yue se acerco a ver a rioga

Yue- rioga!- yue se acerco y en el suelo estaba tirado rioga noqueado y en cima tenía a eve al parecer ella le había caído en cima al pobre rioga

Kouga- no digas que no te lo dije...

Eve- Hay! Hay! Hay!... tengo que aprender a usar mejor esta cosa... hay!...-eve levanto la cabeza al ver una silueta entre el polvo, cuando se disperso miro bien, era yue y Tomoyuki lo tomaba del brazo y escondida de tras de el, a eve no le gusto mucho eso

Yue- eve! Permíteme... – Tomoyuki soltó a yue que corrió a ver ave y le ayudo a levantarse- estas bien?

Eve – creo que si...hay!... es solo que todavía no controlo bien esta cosa, y el aterrizaje, me sale mucho peor... hay!

Rioga-anotaron la matricula..?- rioga tirado en suelo se reía de su propia desgracia

Eve- rioga! Perdóname por favor!... déjame ayudarte!- eve dejo a yue ahí solo y corrió a tratar de levantar a rioga

Yue - si claro escúchame, ya sabes, no, no te preocupes, no me importa... ¡¡que me dejes hablando solo!

Eve- ya acabaste de hablar solo, podrías venir a ayudarme cuando termines?

Yue- si claro...-yue se dirigió a rioga

Eve- sostenlo... bien rioga cuantos dedos ves aquí- eve le puso la mano en frente de la cara

Rioga-cual dedo...todo me da vueltas...

Kouga-como te sientes?

Rioga-a decir verdad no estoy muy fino... veo tres eves... y desde aquí casi no se nota la estupidez de yuruma

Yuruma- oye!

Eve- si ya haces bromas no estas tan mal...

Rioga- tienes razon ya no me siento tan mal...- rioga se levanto del suelo aun mareado

Rioga- y cual es la razon de tu arrolladora visita?

Eve- ya no lo recuerdas me dijiste que viniera!- cierto esta vez no traía su kimono de huya espiritual estaba vestida como una chica normal, traía unos jeans y un suéter y gorro rosa

Rioga- ha si! creo que se me olvido...- je, je...

En otra parte muy alejada del templo de genkai, muy dentro en el mundo del mal

Hakudoshi- valla esos monstruos inútiles que envié la primera vez me sirvieron de algo después de todo

Chico- y dígame cual es su plan ahora señor?

Hakudoshi- sencillo... el fragmento que se introdujo en el corroan de esa mujer la corromperá lentamente , sufrirá una terrible tortura mientras el fragmento siga ahí, nunca imagine que las cosas se me presentaran tan fáciles

Chico-se le presentaran las cosas fáciles?

Hakudoshi- así es esta situación es muy conveniente para mi, nunca imagine que la madre de minamino era la misma persona que hace tiempo había introducido en su cuerpo esa poderosa gema

Chico-una gema?

Hakudoshi- así es, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones tenemos que prepararnos.. llama a loa soldados diles que partiremos ahora mismo...- hakudoshi se marcho con una malévola sonrisa el rostro

Y en el templo los chicos regresaban

Eve- ha! que descortés soy yo soy eve y tu- eve miro a Tomoyuki sonriendo

Tomoyuki- ha! Si... yo soy Tomoyuki

Eve- me da gusto conocerte Tomoyuki

Tomoyuki- gracias eve

Los chicos llegaron a la entrada del templo, cuando vieron que kurama salía corriendo y de tras de el iba yuzke, yue se paralizo al ver que llevaba en brazos a su madre y corrió para alcanzar a kurama

Yue- papá! – kurama se detuvo al oír a yue – que le pasa papá?

Kurama- no lo sabemos, no hay tiempo de explicaciones yue tengo que...

Yue- pero papá- yue se aferraba a recibir una explicación

Kurama- esta sufriendo yue, que no lo entiendes! – yue miro el rostro de botan el cual reflejaba gran dolor y parecía acrecentarse a cada segundo, y kurama con lagrimas en el rostro

Yue- papá...dis...discúlpame

Kurama- no te preocupes, prometo que estara bien...- yue asintió con la cabeza y kurama se fue corriendo junto con yuzke al mundo espiritual, eve y rioga llegaron a lado de yue

Eve(preocupada) - que sucede yue?

Yue- no lo se... – yue tenía la cabeza agachada y su voz era baja

Rioga- no te preocupes amigo, ya veras que no es nada grave

Yue- eso espero...

Eve- todo estara bien yue...-yue volteo a ver a sus dos amigos

Yue- gracias chicos...- los demás chicos llegaron de pronto hubo un temblor y una parvada de aves salió huyendo, la puerta del salón se abrió y salieron hiei y kuwabara listos para pelear,

Hiei- que es eso!

Kouga- papá que sucede!

Hiei- entren chicos! vamos estarán mas seguros ahí dentro!

Kouga- si! vamos!- todos los chicos entraron y el temblor se hacía cada vez mas fuerte

Hiei- vamos kuwabara

Kuwabara- si

Toya- esperen los acompaño!- yukina keiko quédense aquí con los chicos

Yukina y keiko – si!

Toya salió de tras de hiei y kuwabara, dentro de la casa el temblor se acrecentaba y los chicos escucharon un fuerte alarido y unos pasos retumbar ,yukina keiko y Tomoyuki se abrazaban y se asustaban cada vez mas yue, rioga, kouga y yuruma se preparaban para la lucha...

Notas de la autora

1.- este capitulo se pondrá mas emocionante aun

2.-si pides los dibujos y los que me estan pidiendo los dibujos les pido que me escriban cual es su correo ejemplo:

quisiera que me mandes los dibujo mi correo es fulanito para saber la historia de cómo yukina se enamoro de Toya pronto estara publicado el fic "el amor de un hada de hielo" espero que le resuelva sus dudas de este extraño fic

4.- gracias a todos los comentarios que he recibido de este fic no imagine que llegaría a gustarles a tantas personas, y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo sayonara bye! bye!


	7. la muerte nos sorprende

Capitulo diez- la muerte nos sorprende

Kurama y yuzke se acercaban al mundo espiritual y cada vez iban mas aprisa

Yuzke-dime kurama- que crees que haya sucedido?

Kurama-creo que se debe a yakumo...

Yuzke- yakumo!- yuzke sorprendió mucho hace tiempo que no recordaba ese terrible episodio. kurama y yuzke vieron el final del túnel y la luz que esta al final , y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al encontrar a cientos de almas de humanos formando fila para pasar , kurama y yuzke corrieron a la oficina de koenma, cientos de ogros corrían llevando papeletas se notaba que había una enorme saturación de almas, cuando llegaron azotaron la puerta de la oficina de koenma que casi brinca de su asiento del susto

Koenma- kurama, yuzke! Que le pasa a botan?

Kurama- no lo sabemos por eso venimos aquí!

Koenma- síganme...- koenma se transformo a su forma adulta y salió por la puerta yuzke y kurama iban tras el

Y afuera del templo de genkai: 

El demonio de fuego cortaba a un montón de monstruos que la atacaban, kuwabara golpeaba o tras apariciones que se les lanzaban por montón y no los dejaban ir

Hiei- todos son una basuras...

Toya- pero son demasiadas- Toya congelo a un monstruo que le quería atacar por la espalda- esto es algo mas que un simple ataque

Kuwabara- entonces que es!

Hiei- esto... no es mas que una distracción , era una trampa!

Toya- y cual es su objetivo!

Hiei- era el templo! Y nosotros caímos como tontos! – hiei era rodeado por cientos de monstruos y se lanzaron sobre el

Toya- hiei!- a toya tambien le llovieron apariciones que no lo dejaban avanzar el forcejeaba pero no podía safarse – kuwabara! Ve y ayuda a los chicos! Corre! – toya se perdió entre las apariciones y kuwabara corrió esquivando demonios , en dirección del templo de genkai

Kuwabara-toya! Te lo prometo!

Y en el templo :

Rioga- yue que vamos ha hacer! La casa se va a derrumbar !

Yue- no lo se... esperar el ataque de nuestro enemigo

Yuruma- y darle ventaja?

Kouga- no seas torpe- UPS! mucho pedir!- solo así sabremos de que es capaz nuestro enemigo...eso es lo que quisiste decir, verdad yue?

Yue- si

Keiko- esperen chicos no deben intentar nada es muy peligroso

Rioga- pero madre tu no lo entiendes! lo que ... – de pronto un tintineo se escucho parecía venir de eve, eve levanto su manga y era una llamada de koenma

Yue- que es eso eve? – se acerco a ella

Eve- es del señor koenma – eve presiono un botón y en la pantalla apareció koenma (ya saben era un teléfono del mundo espiritual, de esos de mano, que tienen hasta pantalla) – aquí eve señor koenma...

Koenma- eve que esta sucediendo!

Eve- tenemos dificultades señor alguien o algo se acerca, keiko y yukina se encuentran con nosotros y...

Koenma- donde estan kuwabara toya y hiei?

Eve- salieron hace un momento unas apariciones querían atacar el templo y ellos salieron a combatir!

Koenma- ya veo – koenma cambio a un semblante de preocupación- dime eve se encuentra ahí yue?

Eve- si señor, pondré el holograma para que hable con usted – eve presiono otro botón y la pantalla se transformo en un holograma , todos vieron a koenma sumamente preocupado, koenma miro a yue el cual se puso un poco nervioso

Koenma- tu eres yue?

Yue- si.. señor...

Koenma- tengo algo muy importante que decirte es acerca de tu madre

Yue- mi madre!

Koenma- veras yue ella tiene incrustado en su corazón un fragmento de la gema de hades...

Eve- hades... el estaba muerto señor! – eve se sorprendió mucho, la batalla con hades significo una terrible guerra con el mundo espiritual y además eso le traía un horrible recuerdo

Koenma- así es, eve. No se si lo sepas yue, pero tu madre hace tiempo introdujo en su cuerpo la gema de hades para que yakumo ,rey del mundo de hades, no la encontrara y no se apoderara del mundo de los humanos... pero yakumo secuestro a tu madre para extraer la gema de su cuerpo, cuando la obtuvo iba a conquistar el nigenkai pero ... – koenma fue interrumpido algo golpeo la casa derrumbando parte del cuarto, yue se lanzo sobre eve y evitaron que los golpearan cuando eve abrió los ojos estaba sujetando a yue y estaba sobre ella, eve se puso muy roja

Eve- aaahhhhhh! – PLAM! (se imaginan que paso verdad?)

Yue- HAY! – se escucho el grito de yue, después de la bofetada – por que hiciste eso!

Eve- cállate! – eve y yue se echaban miradas acecinas y yue se sobava la bonita cachetada que le había dejado eve en la cara pero no hubo tiempo de pelear rioga les grito

Rioga- yue, cuidado! - de tras de ellos estaban parados las apariciones mas grandes del mundo del mal y sobre uno de ellos estaba parado hakudoshi

Hakudoshi- tráiganme a la chica! – hakudoshi señalo a eve que se asusto mucho de pronto yue se puso enfrente a eve, extendió el brazo y se puso en guardia

Yue- no te le acerques hakudoshi! – de pronto llego kuwabara corriendo todo enlodado y golpeado

Keiko- kuwabara!

Kuwabara- yo defenderé a los chicos, se lo prometí a toya!- en ese momento kuwabara se lanzo sobre las apariciones pero pronto fue derrotado (después de todo no se le puede pedir mas ) (aunque sea burro de carga! Je.. je! )

Yuruma- papá!- yuruma corrió a ver a su papá tirado en el suelo, rioga sabía que era imprescindible llevarse a kuwabara, y le grito a su madre!

Rioga- mamá! Tu y yukina llévense a kuwabara!

Keiko- pero rioga...– keiko miro a rioga mas decidido que nunca y sonrió – eres idéntico a tu padre rioga... vamos yukina

Yukina- si...- yukina y keiko tomaron a kuwabara la primera por los pies y la segunda por la cabeza- Tomoyuki vamos! – Tomoyuki veía a yue proteger a eve mientras la casa se envolvía en llamas, ahora había comprendido ...

Tomoyuki- pero no me he dado por vencida yue- Tomoyuki sonrió y corrió con su madre y con keiko

Hakudoshi- no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino...

Yue- vete hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi- y que harás si digo que no? – hakudoshi sonrió con maldad

Yue-peleamos... – yue se saco el látigo de rosa y hakudoshi salto de donde estaba

Hakudoshi- ha el!- en instantes una turba de monstruos se le lanzaron en cima , pero yue sabía defenderse, corto a cuanto monstruo se le acercara a el o a eve, rioga yuruma, y kouga trataban de acercarse a hakudoshi y darle su merecido pero eran mas que ellos además los demonios les triplicaban en tamaño, era mas difíciles de eliminar

Rioga- demonios son demasiados!- rioga golpeo a uno que le llegaba por un costado – esto no lo esperaba

Kouga- pero que no te das cuenta rioga?- kouga , era igual de rápido que hiei con la catana-esto era una trampa!

Yuruma- una trampa?

Hakudoshi- así es, y veo que mi plan resulto a la perfección...

Rioga- de que hablas!

Hakudoshi- veo que aun no lo entiendes, bien te lo explicare – hakudoshi comenzó a explicarles pero los chicos aun continuaban peleando- el día en que tu y minamino se conocieron, fueron atacados por bestias que yo envié...

Yue- tu... tu fuiste! Eres un maldito!

Hakudoshi- sabía que no podrían derrotarlos, pero los tontos insistieron en ir al saber que se trataba de los hijos de kurama y yuzke... eran unos ingenuos... además de eso me pidieron algo mas para ir a atacarlos... me pidieron un fragmento de la gema de hades...- eve se sorprendió mucho al oír acerca de la gema de hades – así que se los di...- (sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que siempre ponen los malos)

Eve- eres un mentiroso hakudoshi! Esa gema fue destruida! –hakudoshi volteo a mirar a eve que se sujetaba de yue y lo miraba furiosa

Hakudoshi- así es... pero esta- hakudoshi saco una gema negra y se las mostró- esta es una gema falsa... es una gema creada con los destellos de las almas de las Guias espirituales...

Yue- Por eso... por eso mataste a lain!

Hakudoshi- así es el cristal que saque de su corazon, era el destello de su alma... pero de alguna manera no logro que se forme una gema pura...

Eve- para hacer eso necesitas energía de hades la cual no posees! Por esa razon nunca lograras crearla!

Hakudoshi- te equivocas... yo si poseo energía de hades por que yo soy descendiente de yakumo rey de hades!

Eve- eso es imposible...

Hakudoshi- al igual que en el atavismo de los mazoku... yo tambien herede genes de hades... por eso yo poseo energía hades... y es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito a esa chica para completar la gema...- señalando a eve –

Pero primero tenía que deshacerme de aquellos que pudieran tratar de detenerme, y que pudieran representar un gran peligro para mi al tratar de apoderarme de la chica... así que utilice a esos inútiles monstruos que trataron de eliminarlos, recordé que uno de ellos había herido en el brazo a rioga y que por accidente había perdido el fragmento que yo le di, entonces intervino tu madre yue, ella introdujo la gema en su cuerpo hace años, y por suerte yakumo previniendo que fuera derrotado guardo energía en su cuerpo, pero ¿como iba yo a hacer llegar el fragmento a ella, en ese momento se presento la oportunidad perfecta su tonta reunión, todo fue muy sencillo la madre de urameshi llevaba el fragmento yo no tuve que hacer nada solo sentarme y observar, y cuando ocurriera el momento exacto atacar, ya que kurama y yuzke se marcharan solo debía detener a hiei toya y kuwabara, fue muy sencillo – hakudoshi se reía con toda la maldad posible

Yue- eres un maldito hakudoshi!- yue estaba furioso y apretó el puño – mataste a lain, y utilizaste a mi madre como si fueran simples piezas en un juego...te detesto hakudoshi!- eve miro el rostro de yue blanco de ira , su mano estaba sangrando

Eve- yue...

Rioga- eres un cobarde hakudoshi ni siquiera pienses que saldrás victorioso de esta... ya te derrotamos una vez por que habría de ser diferente esta?

Kouga- espera rioga... un gran poder se agita en su interior... es solo ira y resentimiento lo que el guarda en su corazon, es un oponente que no podemos derrotar nosotros...- kouga estaba sudando

Yuruma- ( nunca había visto tan nervioso a kouga...el debe ser un enemigo terriblemente fuerte ...)- yuruma no sabía cuanta razon tenía, por que de pronto hakudoshi cruzo los brazo y comenzó a decir algo indescifrable

Hakudoshi- kuroshino mate neka, yasha mino lako deshuiatepohuo de mokinashi, nanemeka rito ante comí reka machi naki Bakú de... MATE NEKA, YASHA MINO LAKO DESHUIATEPOHUO DE MOKINASHI KUROSHINO! – hakudoshi abrió los ojos y una aura roja lo rodeo y levanto su cabello y una fuerte energía lo envolvió como en una burbuja, señalo rápidamente hacia en frente y la espera aumento exponencialmente de tamaño, y fue lanzada hacia ellos hacía ellos

Yue- cuidado! – la energía cocho con ellos y hubo una explosión, hakudoshi volvió al suelo algo cansado, tirados en el suelo inconscientes estaban todos, yue reacciono y trato de levantarse, pero grito de dolor estaba todo lastimado y tenía roto el brazo, ese fue un ataque muy intenso y lo había recibido directo, aun lado de kouga yacía muerto yuruma

Kouga- yuruma! Responde yuruma! – de pronto y no supo exactamente como sucedió hakudoshi corría a toda velocidad hacía kouga, tenía la mano llena de energía, lista para ser expulsada (casi como el reigan) kouga no se dio cuenta hakudoshi se dirigía hacía el, yue se levanto del suelo y corrió hacía kouga

Yue- aun lado! – yue empujo a kouga quien callo en el suelo al mismo tiempo en que yue era atravesado por la energía de hakudoshi

Rioga- YUE ! – tirado en el suelo, yacía muerto yue el único hijo de kurama...

Notas:

1.- que les pareció este episodio? Estuvo genial no?

2.- ya pueden leer el fic "el amor de un hada de hielo" y"el festival del cerezo"estos fics me encantan!

3.- para resolver dudas , recuerden que yakumo era rey del mundo de hades (vean la peli de yu yu hakusho"poltergeist report"

4.- y ya voy a empezar a escribir con un poco mas de humor, es que estos episodios no me han parecido en absoluto graciosos, y verán el propósito de este fic en parte es de humor

5.- ya saben de los dibujos...

6.- perdón para los que no les he enviado los dibujos, le prometo que lo haré a la brevedad

sayonara bye, bye !


End file.
